Reign
Hidden between the lines of the history books is the story of Mary Stuart, the young woman the world would come to know as Mary, Queen of Scots. Queen of Scotland since she was six days old, the teenage Mary is already a headstrong monarch - beautiful, passionate, and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power. Arriving in France with four close friends as her ladies-in-waiting, Mary has been sent to secure Scotland’s strategic alliance by formalizing her arranged engagement to the French king's dashing son, Prince Francis. But the match isn't signed and sealed: it depends more on politics, religion and secret agendas than affairs of the heart. Prince Francis is intrigued by the fiery Scot, but like most young men, he resists the idea of settling down into marriage, especially when he has a history with a lady of the court and his own point of view on the wisdom of an alliance with Scotland. Still, an attraction between Mary and Francis is ignited. Further complicating things is Bash, Francis' roguish half-brother, who has a history of his own - despite his illegitimate birth, Sebastian is his father's favorite. And now that Bash has caught Mary's eye, a royal triangle may be forming. While at French Court, fierce foes and dark forces conspire to sabotage Mary’s marriage to Francis and even threaten her life, until a mysterious shrouded guide becomes her ally. With danger and sexual intrigue around every dark castle corner, Mary rallies her ladies-in-waiting and steels herself, ready to rule the new land and balance the demands of her country and her heart. Summery In 1557, The Young Queen Mary Stuart of Scotland arrives to France accompanied by her four best friends and Ladies-in-waiting. She is to be engaged with Prince Francis II to get the French in an alliance needed to protect Scotland. However, things between Mary and Francis are not simple and, although they are attracted to eachother, Francis remains hesitant to keep his life, and have his affaires. Sebastian, Francis' half-brother, complicates matters when he starts falling for Mary. This, together with King Henry's infidelity, makes Queen Catherine De'Medici seek help from the seer Nostradamus. He scares her with a prophecy about her son's death, she becomes determined to save Francis' life at any cost. Conspiracy, sabotage, mystery and sex show the details of the French Court as Mary learns to deal with each and every one. Logline France, 1557. Mary, Queen of Scots has been hidden away at a convent for her safety since age 9. Engaged since childhood to the future King of France, she awaits her return to the French Court. Characters Queen Mary - She is the young Queen of Scotland who recently just married the Dauphin of France. Queen Catherine - She is the Queen of France, and come from a rich Italian family. Sebastian - He is the bastard son of the king, who is now exiled from France. Prince Francis - He is the Dauphin of France and married the Queen of Scots. Greer Kimrith - She is a lady-in-Waiting for the Queen of Scotland. Lady Kenna- She is a lady-in-Waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and mistress to the king of France. Lady Lola- She is a lady-in-Waiting for the Queen of Scotland, and secretly caring Prince France's child. Lady Aylee - Was a lady-in-Waiting for the Queen of Scotland. King Henry - The king of France. Recurring Roles Nostradamus - He can see glimpses of the future and close friend to the Queen of France. Diane de Poitiers - Is the king's official mistress, and mother to their bastard, Sebastian. Leith - a kitchen servant for the French Court. Clarissa - The castle ghost and secret love child of a royal. Marie de Guise - Acting Queen of Scotland and mother to Queen Mary. Yael Grobglas - The ex lover of Prince Francis and escapee of The Darkness. Special Guest Stars Peter Dacunha - The 2nd oldest son on the king and Queen of France. Jackson Hodge-Carter - The youngest son on the king and Queen of France. Seasons Season One * Pilot * Snakes in the Garden * Kissed * Hearts and Minds * A Chill in the Air * Chosen * Left Behind * Fated * For King and Country * Sacrifice * Inquisition * Royal Blood * Consummation * Dirty Laundry * The Darkness * Monsters * Liege Lord Cast Stars ''' *Adelaide Kane as Queen Mary *Megan Follows as Queen Catherine *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian *Toby Regbo as Prince Francis II *Celina Sinden as Greer Kimrith *Caitlin Stasey as Lady Kenna *Anna Popplewell as Lady Lola *Jenessa Grant as Lady Aylee *Alan van Sprang as King Henry II '''Recurring Roles *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus * Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers * Jonathan Keltz as Leith * Katie Boland as Clarissa * Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise Awards Music * "Scotland" and "Charlie Boy" by The Lumineers, * "Follow" by Crystal Fighters, "Back to you" by Twin Forks Promotional Quotes *''"The rise of Mary, Queen of Scots."'' *''"The untold story of Mary, Queen of Scots." '' *''"Love is the most dangerous subject."'' *''"Behind the throne..."'' *''"The Queen. The Prince. The Alliance."'' Episodes Main article: Episode Guide Category:Reign Category:Series